Year after year, electronic business transactions are growing in popularity. Because of this, it has become increasingly important for e-commerce companies, such as Internet retailers, to distinguish themselves by providing greater customer satisfaction while attracting a multitude of vendors. These retailers compete for both merchants and customers, and thus may wish to provide as much item information as possible for customers while simultaneously reducing the workload for merchants.